


End of the world as they know it

by Crazy_luna



Series: A Demon's Life [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, End of the World, demon!dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Summer is almost over, Dipper and Mabel have found some dangerous information about Bill Cipher. With their friends, they will make a plan to save the world. But saving the world doesn't come without consequence.





	1. Hidden codes throughout a book

The hot air of August filled an old cabin that looked lost in the woods if it weren't for the signs pointing people towards the home, a large sign sits on the top of the building declaring it the 'Mystery hack' with a 's' sitting on the roof. Inside the home area of the tourist trap was quite, the sounds that could be heard were the sound of hooves of the homes pet pig, the chatter from an aging TV and the snores of an equally aging male that sat in front of the TV. 

 

The other residents of the home were in the attic, a pair of twins each sitting on other sides of the room. The older of the two (by mere minutes) a female wore a home knit pink sweater, far too warm for the heat summer, a shooting star with a tail of a rainbow. Her hands worked on a new sweater the knitting needles made soft clicking when they came in contact with each other. 

 

Her brother with a puffy vest and a trucker hat with a blue brim and pine tree. He sat with papers spread around him on his bed and some on the floor, a warn journal sat in his hands. His mocha eyes sweep over codes that looked like scribbles of a madman. He had cracked all but one. It sat on the side of the page. The papers around him had his attempts to break the code, he had used all the codes that had appeared in the rest of the journal but none of them lead to anything with this code. 

 

A pained noise came out of the males throat, his annoyance with this one code was driving him insane. The soft clicking of his twin’s worked stopped. "Dip-dot you need to take a break." The female looked with concern at her twin. He dropped the journal on the floor as he flopped down on his bed to take a break like his sister suggested. 

 

After a moment of silence between the pair the male spoke. "Mabel it's this one code, I have yet to crack it. It may be imposable to crack."

 

"Well if anyone can crack the imposable, it's you Dipper." Mabel's optimism spilled out of her. She got up from her bed, abandoning her project to go over to her brother. As she made her way over to her brother her foot sat down on the journal her brother had abandoned on the floor, she quickly lost her footing and fell to the ground with a screech. The old journal couldn't take the pressure of the fall. The binding came undone pushing pages out of the cover. 

 

Dipper shot up at his sister's cry. "Mabel? Are you okay?" He had yet to notice the destroyed journal and was focused on his twin’s well-being. 

 

The female sat up to look at her twin rubbing her back. "I would be better if you didn't leave papers every..." Her eyes land of the papers that had come out of the cover of the journal her brother had cherished all summer. "Dipper." Her voice was hesitant. 

 

Mabel's voice caused to Dipper to look at what she was looking at, the journal. "No no no no no." He panicked and picked up the broken book with genital hands. 

 

"Dipper I'm so sorry... I didn't notice it..." Mabel muttered out, she did not want her brother to be upset at her but it was almost imposable for him not to be. He looked over the damage. A slip of paper fell into Dipper's lap as he looked over the damage. He picked it up and looked it over, it was folded into a thin small slip. He unfolded it, a key to a code was written on the paper. 

 

"Mabel" His voice was calm with a hint of excitement. He started to go back to going through the book, but this time was looking for the page he was on before. 

 

"Dipper I'm sorry. I-" Mabel started to apologise again. When she was cut off by a triumphant noise from her brother. 

 

"Pass me a piece of paper." Dipper didn't look up from the code that may now have a key. Mabel rushed and grabbed the first page with no writing on it. Dipper quickly got to work. Well he worked his twin sat on the floor watching him. 

 

"Blacklight." He asked after several minutes of just the sound of pen on paper. Mabel passed him the hand held the light. The flash of the light on the small paper revealed another key to another code. Mabel looked at her brother's work and saw another code. "Whatever this is the author wanted it almost imposable to crack without destroying the journal." He paused and looked at his twin with a wide bright smile. "Mabel if you didn't trip on the journal this code would have never been cracked." He cheered to his sister. 

 

Mabel's saddened mood lifted at her brother's discovery. "Dipper that's great. Here let me hold the black light." She slipped up onto the bed and took the light from her twin. 

 

She watched her brother work cracking the code within the code. 

 

After some more time, Dipper announced he was finished and read the message out loud for his twin to also hear.

 

"I have discovered the plan of what I thought was my muse is going to end the world, setting everything into destruction and chaos. I have spread the truth of the plan across the town. It will be happening on the new moon of August of 2012. Knowledge collection, tomes of new and old, the mystery continues near the end of the time." Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

 

"Dipper when is the new moon this month?" Mabel looked pale. 

 

Her twin equally pale got up and looked at the calendar that was by their bedroom door. "In two days. We're going to need help." 

 

Dipper went back to his bed and grabbed his backpack and the journal. He slipped the book into his backpack, the translated code and the key was put into his vest pocket along with several black papers and some pens. Mabel got up and went to her side of the room, she grabbed her own backpack, she stuffed in her grappling hook along with other supplies that they may need. 

 

"We need to get Wendy and Soos. They will be a great help." Mabel chirped. 

 

"Let's phone them," Dipper stated as he made his way to the door. "We'll meet them in the town square." 

 

Once the pair were downstairs they made their way to the phone, Dipper dialled their friend's phone numbers and told them that there was something big and they needed to meet in the town square. Mabel slipped into the living room as her twin was on the phone to get the golf cart keys from their great uncle or gruncle, he slept on the old chair. The keys sat next to him. Not wanting to wake the old man Mabel grabbed the keys and kissed her relative on the cheek. "We'll be back later." She whispered to the old male. 

 

She went back to her brother showing him the keys. He finished up his phone call. "Let's go." Mabel chirped.

 

They left the shack and jumped into the golf cart. Mabel started the small vehicle. 

 

"Soos and Wendy will meet us in five minutes in the town square," Dipper said as he looked over the clue for the next piece of information. 

 

"Good. We'll be there in three." Mabel stated.


	2. Information and knowledge unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins meet up with Soos and Wendy and figure out the remaining parts of the puzzle

The old golf cart pushed into an empty parking spot. Once the small cart was off, the twins ran out to meet their friends. The square had a small patch of grass and a few well-kept trees, and in the centre was a statue of Nathaniel Northwest, the edged founder of the town. A bright haired teen sat at the base of the statue. When she noticed the twins, she started waving. Dipper and Mabel quickly made their way to her.

“Wendy!” Mabel cheered once her and Dipper were at the statue.

“So, what's the emergency?” Wendy quipped, her eyes flashing with concern.

Dipper looked around for their other friend that was supposed to meet them. “I’ll explain once Soos is here.” They sat down next to the teen. He had gotten over his stupid crush on her a few weeks back, after telling her about his emotions. Things had calmed down for him, and he no longer had problems with his unrequited emotions for the teen. For days he beat himself up about his feelings, but with help from his sister- and more sugar than one person could (and should) have he was able to move past it and continue his friendship with the teen.

“Hey dudes.” The masculinely high voice pulled Dipper out of his thoughts. A pudgy man walked over to the group. Though an outsider to the town might have found it strange that an almost thirty-year-old man was going to hang out with a teen and two pre-teens, but the residents knew that Soos worked at the twin’s summer home and was a good friend to them, so no one batted an eye.

Dipper pulled out the paper from earlier where he had translated the code. “So now that we're all here, we have a mystery to solve.”

Soos smiled, remembering all the adventures they had had over the summer. “So what is it?” Dipper read them the translated code. As he read, apprehension filled the older members of the group. Once the male twin was done, silence hung over the group. The older pair were in shock, though the worst part for them was that they believed what they had just been read. After all that happened that summer, how could they not believe? The twins let the information set in for their friends. Dipper looked around at the buildings that were in their area. One held the next part of this disastrous mystery.

Wendy broke the silence, her voice shaking. “So what's the plan?”

“Well, we solve the clue for the next bit of information, crack that and figure out what to do from there,” Dipper responded, looking over at the read head. He saw the fear in her face- if they can’t stop him, this will be the end.

“And save the world!” Mabel cheered, hoping that her enthusiasm would catch on to her somber friends. Soos smiled at her and nodded.

Dipper put the paper back in his bag and looked around at the buildings again. “Tomes,” He muttered under his breath. It was the word that fit the most to him. His eyes fell on the museum for a moment, as there was a book collection there, and he was not sure how dated the collection was. Though it wasn't one that was open to the citizens. City hall had nothing he could think of. The public library fit. “Tomes of new and old. The library, it must be at the end of the history section!” Dipper exclaimed. 

Soos turned to the building. “Then to the library we go, dudes.” The group made their way over to the building. The exterior had this odd wooden cabin look. It was shaped like a plus sign and had a little bell tower on the top. The inside was like any library - it was full of books. They needed the history section. A sign broke the library into two major sections, fiction and non-fiction. In the non-fiction section, there was a sign on the back wall reading 'history'. Once near the history section Mabel started looking over the spines. “This stuff is too new, which way to older.”

Dipper went a little further down while Windy went the other way. “It’s down that way.” Dipper pointed towards the back. Wendy and Mabel nodded in agreement. They passed years, the world wars were gone in a flash, the American revolution was quick, mediaeval era held on longer, and the beginning or more the ancient civilisations. “Okay, look for anything that might have held something for thirty years.” The dust that covered the books might have been there for thirty years, as nothing in the area had been touched for some time. The lights in this area were dim, as if the town itself wanted to forget it. Space was tight, and it ended off with a display case. The dirt that had built up made it impossible to see what was meant to be displayed. Mabel wiped it with the sleeve of her sweater to reveal a book, open to a page. Mabel tried to read over the words, but it was written in another language. 

“Dipper?” She called her twin over. He was looking over the shelves to her right. A humming noise from her brother was what she got in response. “Come look at this.” Dipper abandoned what he was looking at to see what his sister found.

“What?” He noticed the book open up. Untouched.

Mabel rubbed more dust off. “This has to have been here all those years ago, right?” Dipper nodded. He started to look for any way that they could get in. A lock -modern too- was holding it closed. A small red light signalled that it would trip an alarm if tampered with. Dipper pulled off his bag and pulled out the black light. Shining it revealed the next bit of information and clue, all in the same code as before. Mabel pulled a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to her twin. She took the light so he could write. 

Wendy and Soos both stopped their searches once they noticed the twins were focused on the old display. Even growing up there, neither were sure was the book was for or even about.

“Got it.” Dipper sat on the floor to focus on the problem, only to move to a table further away. He pulled out the key and started to decode the message. The younger twin worked quickly to finish the process. When he finished, he started reading the broken code aloud.

“I was originally meant to help with the plan in the final moments, but I believe he began to notice that my alliance to him was waning. Though before they were broken completely he had me perform some ‘test’. I believe this is where he plans on breaking through in the end. Where it will all start. The location is thirty yards south of the gnome burrows. It’s a large field, with blue flowers along the edge. These flowers showed up after the ‘test’, and they seemed to be infused with the same type of magical energy as the monster behind all this, so they can not be distorted. Laying near protected land, eyes are always looking up but never understanding.”

“So we need to find two places now,” Wendy stated. “We will need to break up then.”

“Ya, Wendy and I can find this field while you dudes go find the next clue.” As Soos hashed out a plan, the twins noticed that his normal goofy attitude towards things was gone.

Mabel nodded. “Okay, we’ll meet up at the mystery shack in two hours then.” The older two agreed and left leaving the twins on their own. “So where do you think we should go?” Mabel looked at her brother for answers.

“Laying near protected land.” Dipper murmured. “Well that could be the church, or...” He paused to think over the riddle.

“But the other half makes no sense then. What is protected, but people look up to?” Mabel countered.

Dipper started to chew his pen. “What do people in town look up to then?”

They sat for a moment in silence. “The Northwest.” They said in unison.

Dipper started packing his bag. “That makes sense. It’s protected and everyone looks up to them.”

Mabel nodded. “And people don’t understand them.”

The twins agreed and made their way back to the golf cart.

 

\-----

 

They pulled up the edge of the forest near the Northwest manner. 

The walled area was missing, but they only needed to find something around the edge and get out.

“Mabel, you go right, I’ll go left, and we both do one lap around the wall,” Dipper told his sister without looking away from the looming structure.

“Okay, see you on the far side bro-bro.” She went off on her way and Dipper went his. They both looked at every nook and crook for the next piece of information that the author had left. The wall was clean and perfect. It was a looming force to keep out the town and the nature that was around it. They both looked out at the area near the wall.

Mabel spotted a rock with a hole in it and tried to look in but it was too dark. She slipped her hand in, finding a small tube. When opened, there was a note and a few strands of dulled rainbow hair. She closed it up and kept going till she ran into her brother. Once the pair met up at the back, all they had was the tube. 

They continued to finish the path near the wall, going their own ways to be sure that they had not missed anything. Once back at the cart, they left the manor to solve the next code. They drove in comfortable silence back to their summer home. Mabel held on to the backpack with all the information in it like her life depended on it.

\----

When they pulled up to the shack, they saw Wendy and Soos sitting outside trying to catch their breath.

Wendy looked up and stated. “Found it, but damn the gnomes have moved in the last thirty years so. It’s like way out there. So did you find it?”

The twins nodded and led the group inside. “So how /did/ you find it?” Mabel asked once her brother started cracking the code.

Soos put a Pitt-cola in front of everyone and answered. “We asked a gnome after getting lost. What was his name... Sheamblak? Shemulak?” He tried to get the name right but had problems remembering how to say it.

“It’s about four miles out from here. Those blue flowers are everywhere in the field, and they were glowing. Nothing would go near them.” Wendy continued on. She opened the drink and downed it, spitting out the pit afterwards. Wendy got up to get another drink and the group fell into silence, waiting for Dipper to explain his side of the investigation.

“I have kept the name of the monster that will cause all this work I have done to be in vain. I fear that even his written name will cause him to know where this is, but after some research, I have found a way to protect this, and a way to protect oneself. Unicorn hair. With this, I have left a package of unicorn hair (hoping it survives the 30 years). The monster is Bill Cipher. There is an entry in journal 3 on this monster. With unicorn hair is powers are stopped maybe even weakened. Other anti-demon objects will also hurt him. I wish there was more I can write about what will to come but there is not. I am hoping that when 30 years have come I will have a plan to stop this apocalypse from happening. If not, please use the knowledge I have given you to protect yourselves."

Dipper read out. It was the last bit of information they had, and the most useful.

Soos was the first to talk. “So wait, it's that triangle guy that will bring the end of the world? Well, we beat him before.”

Dipper shook his head. “Yeah, but the first time we were somewhere that the laws of normality don’t apply, and the second time my body was running on a single hour of sleep over three days. This time-“

He was cut off by his twin. “This time we have two weakness and more information than before.” She picked up some of the hair. “I can turn these into bracelets to protect us. And we'll use the rest to fight with.” Everyone looked happy with this, and she pulled out her grappling hook and wrapped the hair around its hook so it was tied on. Then she started to weave the hair into bracelets.

Dipper smiled at his twin’s perseverance. “We can use sling shots for the salt rock and have that wrapped in unicorn hair.” He added.

“What do you need salt rock and unicorn hair for?” The group froze at the voice, looking over an older male in his sixties stood at the door. He was wearing a grungy tank top, and was in his underwear.

Mabel was the first to respond. “Grunckle Stan, we need to tell you something.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you InWhichAllIsFiction for beta reading~!  
> Also, there is a Tumblr: demons-life.tumblr.com


	3. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is brought in on what will be happening, a plan is formed but will it work out?

The elderly man sat at the table looking at the group in front of him. They had finished explaining what was happening. As the news set in for Stan, the others quietly returned to their planning. Mabel was on her fourth bracelet, Dipper was writing out a plan with Wendy’s help, and Soos had left to get the last of the supplies.   
“We need to leave,” Stan said calmly, though his hand shook. He had to get the twins as far away from this as possible.   
Dipper's hand clenched on the pen he had been writing with. “You want to run away? There will be no place to go. We need to stop this!” He yelled at his great uncle.   
“Dipper’s right Grunkle Stan. We need to try and stop this. Dipper and I have faced Bill... he’s mad. I don’t mean in an angry way either-he's crazy. He made a deal with Gideon, so Gideon could have the deed to the Shack. If we didn’t follow him into your mind and stop him, who knows what damage he would have caused?” Mabel hastily explained. “He tricked Dipper into a deal too. It was during that sock puppet show. He possessed Dipper, that's why we were fighting. I wasn’t fighting Dipper, I was fighting Bill.”   
“Why didn’t you tell me what was happening?” Stan asked, anger and hurt flashing over his features.   
“Why does it matter what happened?” Wendy cut in. “Mr. Pines. We need to stop this monster. I get that you're scared, so am I. But... but I’m not sitting around and do nothing while everything ends. I would rather die trying to save everything then die hiding in fear.”   
Stan sat quietly for a moment deciding what he was going to do, after a storm of ideas and emotions ran through his head he made his decision. “Fine, we kill this bastard.” He smiled at the others. 

\-----

The group stood around the table looking at a plan for fighting Bill. It was the day of the event, and early morning sun glittered on what could have been a nice day. Late the day before Candy and Grenda had joined the group. Candy had helped Dipper on the plan while Grenda would use her strength during the actual fight.   
Dipper pointed at one section by the edge of the field, off in the trees. “We will wait here till Bill shows up. He should show-“ He pointed at the centre of the field, where he and Soos had headed out the previous night so Dipper could get a better lay of the land. “-here.” There had been one opening in the shape of a triangle. “When he shows up we move to our second positions.” Dipper points at each of the points with the group's names above them. “Grenda and Soos will both start by throwing the larger chunks of salt that are coated with the herb mixture. Once he is focused on you two, Stan, Candy, Wendy, Mabel and I will start shooting from the other locations. This will stop him from focusing on any one of us.” He paused and looked at the others. “After a minute we launch the unicorn hair stones, and Mabel and Stan will finish the circle of runes in the dirt for the counter spell. Once finished-“   
Mabel cut off her bother by pulling out her grappling hook and aiming and making a fake boom sound. The hook had the last unicorn hair on it.   
“-Mabel will shoot her grappling hook to the centre and that should deactivate the spell completely.” Dipper finished after his sister interrupted. “Any questions?”   
Soos put his hand up, Dipper pointed at him. “So what do we do when Mabel shoots her grappling hook?”  
“Duck,” Stan responded. “We don’t know what will happen when this thing is destroyed so get to the ground.”   
Mabel nodded in agreement. “I will yell..." She thought for a moment. "Pickle puppies! Right before I shoot.” She decided.   
Everyone nodded and went to grab the remaining items, then started to leave. The hike out was quiet, the air was warm and welcoming, but the pleasant day did not affect the mood that hung over the group. Mabel was humming to herself but that was the only audible sound from the group. Once in the field, Dipper, Mabel and Candy started to carve the counter spell in the ground. The day ticked on.  
By the time the sun was high was in the sky the prep work was finished. Now they waited. They were not sure when this would start but they were going to be there when it was. The sun slowly moved through the sky. A game of cards had broken out among the group to pass the time and distract their minds from the upcoming events.   
When the sun moved below the trees the group moved to be closer to the clearing, though nothing happened. “What if this- this won't happen?” Mabel broke the silence, as the stars started to show themselves.   
No one responded at first, “I think it will.” Stan said quietly. The older man had kept a lot of things close to himself over the summer and was still keeping secrets from his family.   
Dipper’s eyes widened as the last of the sunlight left the sky and the flowers that filled the large field started to give off a soft golden glow.   
It was time. The groups went off to the sides of the field that they needed to be at once the plan started. They had to wait for Cipher to show himself. Flowers that sat in the centre changed from golden to blue, a light shot up and pierced the sky from the triangle in the centre. It could be seen for hundreds of miles. As it faded Bill Cipher himself floated in the centre of the field.   
“It’s time!” His high voice echoed through the forest. The spell started, which triggered Soos and Grenda's rock salt assault on the demon.   
The monster flipped around, red bleeding into his form. “What do we have-“ He was cut off by the weapons shooting from the others. Bill was pelted with the stones, and he started to cry out. The salt burned his body.   
Once the groups were out of salt with the herb mixture they moved on to the unicorn hair salt. Stan and Mabel broke off from shooting and started filling in the last of the counter spell. Blue fire started to eat away at the flowers in the field, turning them into pure energy. As the energy left the earth it started to swirl around Bill and went into the sky. The colour of the world around them flickered as it did. A pool of energy formed high in the sky. The salt was not making it through the columns of energy and dissolved on contact.   
“Pickle Puppies!” Mabel screamed and shot her grappling hook at Bill. A passing column of energy and dissolved the end of the weapon. Mabel’s eyes went wide. Though her grappling hook was destroyed she held onto the launcher. Her eyes flicked to Dipper, fear written on her face. Dipper looked at the situation. The columns of energy were turning into a wall and only small gaps were left. Dipper grabbed a chunk of salt with herbs on it, though did not notice that it lacked the unicorn hair, and ran. He ran right for the centre of the spell. His mind blank, all he wanted was to stop Bill. The world would be thrown into chaos otherwise. He slipped through a gap in the energy.  
The power was coming off was like wind and his hat went flying away from him. The twin didn’t even notice what happened. Looking at the salt he noticed that it was, in fact, missing the hair. He panicked, he had no way of getting- his eyes landed on the bracelet of unicorn hair. He pulled it off and wrapped it around the salt rock as he loaded the slingshot he had and pointed it at Bill, who was high above him.   
“Hey, Bill!” Dipper screamed. The monster turned to face the child.   
“Pine Tree? What are you going to-“ Once again the monster was cut off by the salt rock right in his eye. He screamed out in pain, his body starting to flicker. The spell started to destabilise. On the outside, the pooling energy started to collapse on its self. “Pine tree you l̴̦̻͚̗̰̃̓̓̇̾͗i̶͓̮̙̅̂͒̈́͝t̵̪͕̜͖̠͚̖͊̂̇̈́̽͝t̵͎̱̖̻͗̄̀ļ̸̻̟͔̥̒́̆̾ë̸̬̳͔́͐̓̇̚͝ͅ f̶̦̗͈̼͈̳̜̌ȗ̵̢̜̟͎̀̔͐̄̈̈c̵̛͉̻̫̰͖̩͂̓̄̓́̕͜k̵̦̝̺̃̀̾͆͗͊̓ḯ̴͉͍̣̠͇̬̔̀͛́͠ň̴̩͍̩̬̥ĝ̶͖̱͝ id̴̼̑͆͌̕i̸̡̧̧̻̣̟͘ở̴̡̡̛̗̙̑͝͝t̸̢̺͈̘̂̐ _!_ ” Bill screamed and grabbed ahold of the human’s body, forcing his way in. Both beings were fighting over the control of the body as the spell collapsed around them.   
“Get out!” Dipper screamed.   
When the spell finally collapsed it was right onto Dipper. The energy then exploded outwards after it was not able to reform into its original shape. The pulse of energy spread throughout the world.   
It passed over the planet, breaking old seals and unleashing old words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you InWhichAllIsFiction for beta reading~!


	4. Twinless

The chaos had faded. Mabel shot up from the place she had clung to on the ground. She had no idea what had happened in the end. Her brother had vanished from her sight as the spell became more chaotic. She quickly stood up to look around to see her brother. "Dipper!" She called, then noticed all the flowers were gone. "Dipper!" Eyes darting around the space. Noting that the others were getting up, then a flash of blue caught her eye. "Dipper!" She called again and ran towards the spot, but once she was there it was just his hat. The edge of the brim was burnt. Hugging the hat she called out for her twin again. "Dipper!" She frantically looked around. Her twin needed to be here somewhere. A hand grasped her shoulder, pulling her out of her frantic looking.

 

"Mabel…" Stan started looking at the twin. He understood that pain. "He ran right in the centre of it all. He... he couldn't have-"

 

"No!" Mabel let her tears fall. "He's somewhere! I can feel it." She pushed Stan away, not wanting to accept what her Grunckle was saying.

 

Stan sighed. "We need to get you back to the Shack, you're bleeding." He brushed the girl's hair out of the way to look at the gash on her forehead. The others had come over, also scuffed up. Wendy had a cut along her arm and Candy's glasses were cracked.

"Don't worry Mabel. I'll look for Dipper." Grenda boomed, she had no bleeding wounds- only small scratches.

 

Candy nodded. "I will also help."

 

"Ya dude, we'll find Dipper, you get patched up, okay." Soos added.

 

Tears still spilled from Mabel's eyes but she nodded in agreement. Stan lead her away with Wendy trailing behind.

 

\--------

 

Once at the shack Stan pulled out the first aid kit and a wet clot=

h to clean the wounds. Wendy rubbed Mabel's back. She had fallen silent. Her twin was missing. He had ran right into the centre. She should have been better at aiming that dumb grappling hook. Then Dipper would be here to celebrate the win, but now she didn't care that they had won. She just wanted her brother. The others would find him. They had to, he wasn't dead. She could feel it. He was alive somewhere.

 

Stan cleaning her wound pulled her out of her thoughts. She hissed as the disinfected was applied to the wound. Then a bandage was placed against the opening to cover it from the elements. He moved on to help Wendy with her injury, which let Mabel fall back to her thoughts. What if Dipper didn't come back? What would she do without her brother. What if-. No. She had to stop thinking that the others would find him. He's fine. He may be hurt like she is but he's alive. Nothing worse for wear though. Heck he had survived being possessed, he had survived Gravity Falls and he would survive. Her and Dipper would be able to ride that bus home and start the next school year. She stood up and moved to the front door to the shop and pulled the stool that Wendy would sit at behind the counter to sit in front of the door, and waited. Dipper was fine. Any moment the others would walk in with him. She hugged the hat closer to her. She was aware that Wendy and Stan had come in to check on her but their voices never made it to her ears. At one point she started to sit on the floor with her pet pig. He nuzzled up against her trying to calm her fears and worries. He snorted occasionally. The only thought running through her mind was he would come back. He would be fine. All she wanted was to see her brother. The door cracked open. Soos stood there with her two friends behind him. She stood up her eyes hopeful, her heart was destroyed as Soos sadly shook his head. Her friends hugged her, but her lack of response caused them to back off. They tried to talk to her, but her brain was pure static. She was numb. She slipped down to the floor. She saw Stan come into her vision but what he told her was static. Loud, unemotional static. She pulled her sweater up over her head to disappear into sweater town. As she was curled up in her sweater the whole of the day, she eventually slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 

\------

 

A soft voice and on her shoulder woke her from her tired sleep. She shot up. "Dipper," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. But it  was not her brother that stood there- it was Stan.

"Mabel, come on to the living room. Soos is making breakfast." His voice was tired and sad and his eyes screamed worried.

"But what if Dipper comes home?"

 His face showed the heartbreak. "Mabel-" He paused, he couldn't brake what hope she had left. "You'll be able to hear him come in."

She nodded and followed her grunkle to the living room. He guided her to his chair, and let her sit down there. Waddles had followed her and jumped up with her. He nuzzled his owner to try and get her to smile again. She started to mindlessly pet him. It was several minutes later when Candy came into her field of view with a plate of pancakes. "Mabel, Soos made pancakes. Grenda and I made sure that they are how you like em'." A weak smile played over Candy's face. She handed her friend the plate. The pancakes were made with sprinkles inside them, a large dolup of whipped cream on top with syrup pooled on the plate. Bright glitter covered the food.

"Thank y-you." Her voice broke. She cut the pancakes with her fork and put the suger covered food in her mouth. But the sweet flavor never reached her toungue, it was bitter. Her mind thought of the times Dipper would mock her for eating glitter and all she would do was stick her glitter covered toungue out. Tears pooled at the edge of her eyes. As the syrup slid down her throat she thought of the syrup race her and her brother would have. Her best friend. Her tears started to fall down her face and mix with the food on her plate. Her brother was gone. He wasn't coming home. They would never be playing and pranking each other again. The plate in her lap was moved and she was pulled into a hug by Stan. Dipper was gone. The thought screamed through her mind. Her tear lead her to a restless tearful sleep.

 

Wendy sat at the table unable to eat once Mabel's cries started. She was not someone that should have tear falling down her face unless they are out of joy. The young girl's cries had turned to whimpers. Soon it could be heard that Stan was going upstairs with Mabel. After several long minutes of quiet she got up and moved to the phone. She had to tell her family that she was fine. She picked up the device to hear a dial tone but no other sound. "Soos, are the phone lines down again?" She called to the older male. She looked over at the male who just shrugged and turned on the radio to the local news channel. "Phone lines are still down after the large energy pulse from the forest last night. There is still no explanation to what has happened in the forest. The light that pulsed through the sky could have been seen all the way to southern-most part Florida. Due to the unknown reason of the energy and light last night the government has declared Gravity Falls and the surrounding area are on lock down until further notice. So no one is allowed to leave their homes until further notice. Later today Sheriff Blubs will be by every one's homes to see if they need anything and to make sure that they get what they need." A long pause was on the radio till the message started to replay. "Soos, turn it off."  Wendy sighed. She wouldn't be going home soon then. "Candy and Grenda, your families know you're here, right?"  They younger girls nodded. Stan walked in his eyes tried. "So when are you all going home? Not saying it's not nice to have ya" He sat down at the table, body slumped. "Town is on lock down till further notice, and the phones are down." Soos said.

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Blubs will be by later to make sure we're all okay."

 

\----------------

 

Soft knock at the door brought Stan out of his nap. He got up and moved to the door, noting that it was barely afternoon. He opened the door and saw Blubs standing there. "Hello, Mr.Pines are you-" He was cut off by Stan.

"Yea, the towns on lockdown. Wendy, Soos, Candy, and Grenda are here by the way, they're all safe." He glanced up the stairs and when no one tried to come down. "Can we talk outside?" Blubs nodded and stepped back to let Stan out. "There anyway we could get more food? I needed to go grocery shopping."

"We can do that for ya. We can also get the others home." Stan nodded at the information Blubs gave him. "Somethings on your mind isn't"

Stan slumped down on the couch. "It's Dipper." He paused, still trying to understand what had happened. "Dipper's gone. He didn't

away or anything." Stan started to describe what had happened the night before. Blubs didn't answer right away. "If the feds want to know more, should I send them to you."

"No, I don't think I could tell them what had happened. Dipper knew everything. I'll go get the others to talk to you." Stan walked in and saw Mabel sitting at the base of the stairs, her eyes still puffy.

"Stan, I want to go home." She said softly. Her birthday was coming up and she wanted to spend it at home with her parents.

Stan nodded. "Sweetie. I'll see what I can do."

 He called the others the front door and then sat down with Mabel to explain what was happening in town. After several long moments the only person that didn't come back in was Soos. Wendy explained that he wanted to check on his grandmother. Mabel slipped back upstairs. The feeling of losing her twin still hurt and she didn't know if it would ever stop. She curled up on her brothers bed and stared at the wall. Minutes turned to hours which turned to days. People came in and out, gave her food, and tried talking to her. But she had become so lost in herself she didn't know if she would ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to InWhichAllIsFiction for beta reading~!


	5. Return of a twin

Nothing, that was all he could feel. Milky blackness filled his vision. He was unsure how long he floated through the endless darkness, time and space meant nothing to him in this world. This void. It scared him. Why was he here? What had happened before he was here? What had caused him to be here? Was there a before here? Questions that he had no answer to flooded his mind. Then his mind filled with stars. Bright glittering spots that stopped the questions that filtered through. To draw his attention, they moved closer together. Twins. He had a twin. Where were they? Why couldn’t he think of who they were? They had been together all their life, so why couldn’t he think of who this person was? He missed them and wanted to remember them. Where they were. One of the twin stars shone brighter, like his twin. Bright and full of energy. A name giggled through his head. Mabel. Mabel was his happy-go-lucky twin sister's name. How did he forget? How could he forget? Her bubbly laugh filled his mind. He had to find her. So he could not be alone here and be with her. They were twins after all. He tried to call out for her but his mouth was as slow as molasses and any sound that came out was taken away by the void around him. He had to get out of here to find her. But where was here? How did he get here? Gold. The bright colour coiled around the dimmest of the stars. Trying to take over its light and replace it with its own. Right before it was overtaken by bright energy, the light changed to a blue fire. Like the star had fought back. The Blue fire started to spread from his mind into the void that he floated in. It scared him but was also a part of him, a new part of him that was not there before. He was soon consumed by the blue fire and the inky void was turned azure.

\-------

His eyes flashed open. The grey, cloud-filled sky stared down at him. Standing up, he remembered what had happened before. They had been fighting Bill. The world seemed normal. Like the fight had never happened. Though he noticed that the flowers were gone. He called for the others and looked around. Once he realised they weren’t here, he made his way back to the shack. That's where they must have gone, but why did they leave him? The journey through the forest was quiet, like the end of the world was never about to happen. Small animals ran around, not caring that he was walking by. 

Once he broke through the tree line he could see the home he had made over the summer. The old run down building was just as it had been when he left it. He ran to the door, calling out his family member’s names. But no one came out to meet him. Were they not here? Or could they just not hear him? He got to the door and went to open it, but his hand passed through the solid wood. His mind raced. Was he dead, or was he in the mindscape? He vaguely remembered Bill attacking him. Did he possess him again? Or was he just separated from his body? Or... Dead. But why did he come back as a ghost? If he was dead, what was left for him on this planet? How had he died? He couldn’t remember for the life for him. He shook his head, he had to make sure the others were okay. That was why he was still here, to make sure Mabel was okay. He passed through the door into the house, the first thing he saw was Stan walking up the stairs to his and Mabel’s room. Following the elder up, he saw that he was holding a plate of food with a glass of juice. (Not the nightmare concoction that Mabel made).

“Mabel, lunch.” His grunkle called into the small bedroom, though his voice was tired. The twin's tired face looked up from Dipper’s bed. Her hair was a mess and tear tracks had dried on her face like she had been crying for days. How long has he been dead? In the mindscape? Dipper wasn't sure at all.

Her mind had spent far too long in sorrow. She watched as her grunkle came in with the food. Empty eyes followed him, not noticing the other figure behind him or writing it off as her own sorrow causing her to see things. It was hard to tell anymore.

It hurt for Dipper to see his twin like this. What had happened to him? To everyone? Maybe he could figure out a way to contact Mabel and to tell her everything was okay. “I’m so sorry Mabel.” He muttered.

Mabel’s head shot up from looking at the food on her plate. Her eyes wide with hope, something she thought she had lost coming back quickly. She looked around the room and stopped at the door, seeing her twin standing there. She put the plate aside and got up. He was back. 

“Dipper.” She breathed out and rushed her twin. He was back. He wasn’t dead. The first thing she did was pull him into a hug, but her twin went stiff in her arms. “Mabel? You can see me?” He asked voice cracking.

She pulled away to look at him. “Bro-bro, of-“ She stopped herself when her eyes landed on his eyes. His once bright brown eyes gone with gold surrounded by a void of black. “Dipper what's with your eyes?”

Reaching up Dipper touched the area under his left eye hoping that would explain what was wrong with the orbs. But before he could respond Stan had intervened. “Mabel. Dipper-. He's not there. He's gone.” He couldn’t watch his niece interact with a delusion.

“Stan, what are you talking about?” Mabel looked at the older male. “He’s right here.”

“Mabel please, I know you're going through is a lot. But he’s gone.” Stan placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I think he’s right. I think I’m a ghost.” Dipper explained before his sister was able to argue with the older male, his mindscape theory dwindling.

Mabel looked forlornly between Dipper and Stan. “Stan, Dipper is saying that he’s a ghost.” Her eyes started to leak again. Her brother was dead. He was a ghost.

“Can that even happen?” Stan asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

Mabel nodded. “We went to that old twenty-four seven store that is closed. The people that ran it are still there as ghosts.” She rubbed her eyes. “But why can I see you and Stan can’t?”

Dipper shrugged. “Maybe because we're twins. That's probably why I’m still here, for you Mabel.” He added onto the end.

Her eyes lit up. “So we can still be together.” She smiled. Though weak, it was still a smile.

Stan couldn’t deprive Mabel of this little bit of hope. She shouldn’t look sad. She should be happy. Making things. Not curled up ignoring the world. He watched as the female twin hugged air. But it looked like mass, not air. Dipper may really be there. This was Gravity Falls, anything could happen.

“Even death can’t keep the mystery twins apart.” Mabel cheered and held out her fist for a fist bump from her twin. Dipper bumped his twins fist. She didn’t care that her twin was not here with her physically, she was just happy that he was still here to be with her.  She moved past her bother towards the stairs. "Come on Dip-dop let's tell the others that you're back....ish" She chirped. Though the grief she had felt was still present on her face, she beamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of the first arc is over~! Thank you all so much. The next arc will start next week. Make sure you follow the series to get updates~!
> 
> Thank you InWhichAllIsFiction for beta reading~!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the re-write of A Demon's Life! If your old thank you for coming back, if you are new welcome! There is a blog for this fic called a http://demons-life.tumblr.com/ follow there for updates and art~!
> 
> Part of this project is a journal that won't start till the half way through the next arc.


End file.
